Un rastro de ropa
by Txelleta
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Mikasa entró en la legión de reconocimiento. De camino a casa, Levi recuerda cómo su mundo ha cambiado durante estos años. Cuando llega, se encuentra la chaqueta de la mocosa tirada en el suelo de madera, que es un anticipo de lo que está por ocurrir. [Levi, Mikasa] Lemon. *One-shot*


**Un****rastro de ropa**

By Txelleta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.

**Rating: **18+

**Warning: **Contenido sexual explícito. Palabras malsonantes.

**Summary: **Han pasado cinco años desde que Mikasa entró en la legión de reconocimiento. De camino a casa, Levi recuerda cómo su mundo ha cambiado durante estos años. Cuando llega, se encuentra la chaqueta de la mocosa tirada en el suelo de madera, que esun anticipo de lo que está por ocurrir.[Levi, Mikasa] Lemon.

* * *

Por fin había terminado el trabajo. Y lo mejor de todo era que ese fin de semana había pedido días libres y no tendría que quedarse en el cuartel general de investigación. Se largaría a casa, pensó Levi. Se levantó de la silla, abrió la pequeña cómoda que tenía en el despacho y se dispuso a cambiarse el uniforme de la legión por ropa de calle. Había comprado una casa cerca del pueblo hacía un par de años. Tenía un espacioso jardín, tres habitaciones y estaba a una media hora de allí. Aquello era perfecto para él.

Cogió los últimos informes escritos y se dirigió al despacho de Erwin para dejarlos. Levi pensó que si no la hubiera conocido a ella, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza adquirir un hogar. Sencillamente, para él sólo, ya le bastaba con la habitación con baño que tenía aquí. Pero si buscaba intimidad, costaba encontrarla en un lugar donde viven un montón de personas. No pudo evitar recordar como Mikasa lo había odiado al principio, cuando tenía unos quince años. Había pegado a su hermano y aquello había sido un ultraje contra ella. ¡Ha! Había sido a base de misiones y de trabajar juntos lo que había hecho que Mikasa cambiara la opinión que tenía de él. Había invertido muchas horas en convertir aquella mocosa en la mejor soldado que había en la legión. Aún ahora, ellos dos invertían muchas horas en entrenarse.

Abrió la puerta del despacho del comandante, dejó los informes junto con una nota que avisaba que se verían el lunes. No antes. Salió de allí para dirigirse a los establos. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que lo habían visto por primera vez sin el uniforme, los soldados aún no se acostumbraban a ver, al ahora Teniente Levi, con una camisa, unos pantalones lisos de vestir, unos zapatos de piel y su adorado pañuelo alrededor del cuello. Mientras caminaba, Levi pensó en el primer beso con Mikasa. En aquel entonces, ella ya llevaba más de un año en su escuadrón y se habían cogido confianza. Ella confiaba en las decisiones de él, en que todo lo que les enseñaba les sería útil y, aunque a veces no estuviera de acuerdo, siempre obedecía. Mikasa era demasiado fiel. Así que, sencillamente, un día que estaban entrenando, él la había inmovilizado, y ella, negándose a perder, le había depositado un beso en los labios. Sonrió al recordar aquello. Se había quedado tan parado que también había sido la primera vez que había perdido contra la mocosa. Nunca se habría imaginado que ella lo hubiera besado.

Se adentró en los establos, ensilló su caballo y montó en él, rumbo a casa. A su hogar. Aunque había tardado mucho en repetirse, la segunda vez que había ocurrido, ella también había tomado la iniciativa. No recordaba el motivo exacto, pero tenía relación con un cambio en la estrategia que iban a usar en la siguiente misión. La habían separado demasiado de Eren. Como siempre. Así que enfadada, lo había cogido por el cuello de la camisa, le había soltado alguna estupidez sobre lo imbécil que era y le había estampado un beso. Con mucha rabia. Y luego, como si la culpa fuera suya, se había largado llamándole pervertido. Como si a él le gustara intercambiar saliva llena de bacterias y virus con otra persona. Qué asco. Se había limpiado la boca varias veces después de aquel contacto.

Sonrió solo mientras cabalgaba. ¡Ha! Pero antes de aquel segundo beso, ellos ya hablaban más. De cosas más personales: las discusiones que mantenía con la señorita Braus, las cosas interesantes que les contaba Armin, lo pesado que era Jean con salir con ella, el poco caso que le hacía Eren… Y como si fuera natural, habían empezado a apoyarse el uno al otro. Cuando él tenía que superar una situación difícil, ella le apretaba de los hombros diciéndole que podía con todos. Cuando ella se enfadaba por alguna razón, él le frotaba los brazos o la abrazaba para consolarla. Cuando terminaban de entrenar, se daban un par de palmadas en la espalda. Cuando había un montón de papeleo que hacer, ella había aprendido a preparar el té y se lo llevaba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. A veces, hasta recibía un suave beso en la mejilla. Él hacía coincidir expresamente los turnos para lavar los utensilios de la cocina o para limpiar, para pasar más tiempo junto a ella. Una vez, Mikasa lo había mojado sin querer mientras aclaraba un plato. Él se había quejado porque lo había ensuciado y ella había tomado cartas en el asunto. "Ahora lo limpio sargento" soltó con una voz de burla. Acto seguido metió la mano en el fregadero para coger espuma de jabón y se lo paso por toda la cara. Levi, entre molesto y divertido, abrió el grifo y la empapó de agua. Y así empezaron una guerra. Recordaba la risa de Mikasa, tan suave, graciosa y atractiva. Y no se había resistido a ella. La había agarrado de la cintura y la había besado. Tenían sus ropas y cabellos mojados, y había jabón por doquier. Aun así, lo único en que se había fijado era en los labios de la mocosa y en las ganas que tenía de poseerlos. Se habían besado durante largo rato, ajenos a cualquier otra cosa. Por suerte, no los habían pillado, aunque les faltó poco. Cuando un grupo de soldados vio el destrozo que había en la cocina, no supieron qué hacer. Levi les aseguró que el grifo se había roto y por eso aquello estaba así. Ninguno le replicó. Tener el título del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad servía para algo útil y todo.

Levi apenas guiaba el caballo. El animal conocía el camino a casa sin que él tuviera que indicarle nada. Así que continuaba perdido en los antiguos recuerdos. Él había decidido dar un paso más con aquella relación a principios del otoño de hacía cuatro años. Mikasa tenía dieciséis años cuando la había invitado a salir. ¡Él! Que nunca había estado interesado en ningún otro ser humano de aquella manera. Ella se había sorprendido y había dicho que nunca había tenido una cita. Felicidades, él tampoco. Así que preparar aquello fue difícil. Tenía casi el doble de edad que la mocosa y nunca había salido con una mujer. Al final no salió tan mal como él esperaba. Salieron a pasear por el pueblo, cenaron y volvieron algo tarde al cuartel. Habían repetido aquello unas cuantas veces. Levi estaba cada vez más enganchado a aquella chica.

A principios de aquel diciembre, Mikasa le había soltado que aún quería a Eren. Y aquello lo había jodido. Mucho. Él había sido medianamente feliz con su anterior modo de vida. Sin nada que la perturbase. La puñetera mocosa se había colado dentro de su espacio para ocuparlo todo y ahora le soltaba aquello. Eren era el primer amor de Mikasa. La persona que había jurado proteger. Era alto, guapo y joven. Él era un segundo plato: enano, más viejo, no precisamente atractivo, maníaco y violento. Así que había hecho lo único que podía hacer: esperar a que Eren le dijera que no a Mikasa. Aunque, como Levi tenía poca paciencia y bastantes celos, el pobre Jäger había recibido una gran cantidad de castigos.

Unos días antes de que celebraran la navidad, por idea de Hanji, Mikasa se había acercado a él en las afueras del castillo. Había empezado a hablar como hacían siempre. Ella se había acercado para tocarlo y él se lo había permitido. Ella le dijo que lo había echado de menos. Él le dijo que le gustaba. Ella sonrió. Y poco rato después, estaban tumbados en la hierba devorándose el uno al otro. Realmente no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Eran parecidos y sabían cómo pensaban. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Recordó aquella primera navidad que habían celebrado. Se había dado una fiesta y se habían repartido regalos. Los soldados habían cantado, bailado y bebido hasta el amanecer. Pero él, evitando a la multitud, se había retirado antes a su habitación. Allí se había encontrado con un regalo de la loca de Hanji: un libro sobre posturas sexuales. Le había parecido un estúpido obsequio en aquel momento, pero con el tiempo le había sacado mucho partido. Al fin y al cabo, la loca tenía un poquito de razón algunas veces. Siendo el día de navidad también el día de su cumpleaños, Mikasa había decidido darle dos regalos ese día. Así que lo había seguido hasta su cuarto y le había regalado un pañuelo para el cuello. Él también le regaló algo para el bonito cuello de Mikasa: un colgante con unas alas. Sabía que no podría competir con esa sucia bufanda roja, pero quería estar presente allí. Quería que, cuando se quitara ese trapo, su presencia estuviera allí. Ella, sonriendo y sabiendo que él estaba celoso, le pidió que le pusiera el colgante en el cuello. Las manos de Levi acariciaron con dulzura y deseo aquella porción de piel nívea y depositó varios besos allí. Se acordó de la mirada de ella cuando se giró para desnudarle, empezando por quitarle el pañuelo. Recordaba el calor que había sentido a medida que se iban deshaciendo de la ropa que los molestaba. Recordaba cómo se habían calentado debajo de las sabanas y cómo se habían tocado, acariciado y deseado. La primera vez para ambos. Aquella mocosa le había entregado el paraíso, su segundo regalo.

Recordó que, hacía un par de años, Mikasa se había enfadado con él porque se pasaba el día buscándola para tener sexo. ¿Qué culpa tenía él si ella era demasiado buena en todo lo que hacía? Se había enfadado con él porque aseguraba que no la amaba, que sólo la quería para aquello. Eso le había parecido estúpido pero cedió terreno. En vez de pedírselo con palabras, la convencía con gestos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué culpa tenía él si la mocosa era tan jodidamentedeseable?

Levi volvió a la realidad y todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron**. **No faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa. Normalmente, habrían vuelto ambos juntos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Mikasa había dicho que se iría antes, ya que tenía que hacer unos recados. Su hogar. Había comprado aquel inmueble para poder estar a solas con ella. Levi nunca había buscado tanto tener intimidad con ella cuando ésta tenía diecisiete años. No podían demostrar nada en público. No había restricción alguna porque él fuera su superior, pero la mocosa no dejaba de ser una menor y él pasaba de los treinta. No podía reclamarla delante del idiota de Kirschtein y decirle que dejara en paz a su mujer. O restregarle a Eren por la cara que Mikasa era suya. Aquello le enfurecía. Por ese motivo, ese año, aquel par de idiotas sufrieron más castigos de los habituales.

El diez de febrero de hacía dos años había sido una bendición: Mikasa había cumplido los dieciocho años. Por fin podía reclamarla. Se la había llevado aquel día a cenar y le había puesto un anillo en el dedo. Ella había aceptado con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrosadas. Luego le había enseñado la propiedad que había adquirido hacía unos días. Ella estaba sorprendida. Sencillamente, aquello no se lo esperaba. La guió escaleras arriba para llegar a la habitación que, de ahora en adelante, pensaba compartir. Se besaron. Se rieron. No la devolvió a la legión hasta el siguiente día.

Había llegado a su casa. Dejó el caballo en un pequeño establo que había a un lado del jardín. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y metió la llave en la cerradura. Se encontró la chaqueta de la mocosa tirada en el suelo de madera. Bufó molesto. Era una imagen desagradable. La recogió, dio un par de pasos más y, esta vez, encontró una bufanda. Al mirar más allá, estaban las botas de su mujer en la escalera. Parecían subir hacia arriba. Así que las siguió. Levi pensaba en la reprimenda que le iba a dar por dejar sus cosas tiradas por ahí. La camiseta, los pantalones, los calcetines, el sujetador y por último, unas braguitas en el pomo de la puerta. Definitivamente, esa mujer estaba loca. Tocó la manilla de la puerta a través de la ropa interior. Ya no estaba tan seguro de si regañarla o no. Se lamió los labios y abrió la puerta.

El espectáculo que había en su habitación era digno de ver. En medio de la habitación había la cama de matrimonio con unas sabanas de color gris y blanco. Encima estaba Mikasa; con unas orejas de gato negras con lacitos rosas, con unos bigotitos pintados en la cara, con un collar rosa con un cascabel, con unas patitas negras en las manos, con un corsé negro y blanco que le resaltaba los pechos, con un tanga minúsculo del mismo color y una colita negra de minino. Medio tumbada en la cama, con aquellas piernas estiradas y la cola por encima de ellas, y una mirada traviesa en la cara. Levi sintió como todo su cuerpo se calentaba ante aquella visión.

– La gatita Mikasa ha sido mala, amo Levi ¡nyan! – Junto aquel sonido, que según ella hacían los gatos, movió las patitas al lado de la cara. A continuación, gateó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó con las rodillas dobladas a ambos lados del cuerpo, dejando las manos entre sus muslos. – El amo Levi debe castigar a la gatita ¡nyan! – Repitió el movimiento con las patitas simulando ser una gata.

– Así que has sido mala. – Dijo Levi mientras se aceraba a la cama. Con su mano tocó la mejilla de ella. Mikasa se frotó contra la palma mientras entrecerraba los ojos. – Entonces habrá que castigarte para que no vuelvas a serlo. – Él deslizó sus dedos hasta la barbilla de ella para luego besarla.

Comenzó con un beso suave. Un suave roce entre los labios. Mikasa, metida de en su papel de gatita, le lamió los labios a Levi para humedecerlo. Éste, sonriendo, la besó con más intensidad, agarrándola de la nuca para atraerla hacia sí. Ella colocó sus patitas en el pecho de él a la vez que separaba sus labios para dejarle acceso a su boca. El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca de aquella mocosa que lo volvía loco. Así empezaron una guerra de besos. Se saboreaban el uno al otro. Mikasa sabía que a Levi le encantaba tener el control, así que, en un acto de rebeldía, cogió entre sus dientes el labio inferior de él para morderlo y tirar de él. Le calentaba el cuerpo desobedecerlo. Luego pasó la lengua por la zona mordida, para continuar aquel juego de lenguas.

Levi se sentó en el borde de la cama sin parar de besarla. La chica, acompañada por el tintineo que hizo el cascabel, cambió su posición para sentarse a horcajadas encima de las piernas de él. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar de besarlo y le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos. Lo miró de manera traviesa y acercó su rostro para frotar su nariz contra la de él. Acto seguido, le pegó un lametón en los labios ya húmedos de él. Levi, algo molesto, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. La mocosa no se estaba portando bien.

– Eres una gatita muy mala. – Le rascó el cuello con las uñas y Mikasa ronroneó. Él se excitó ante tal sonido. – El castigo que voy a imponerte va a ser muy duro. – Clavándole los dedos de la otra mano en la cadera de ella, frotó su erección contra la entrepierna de ella. – Muy duro. – Reiteró a la vez que volvía a rozarse contra ella. – Debes aprender a no ensuciar, minina.

Levi se dirigió al cuello expuesto para besarlo. Repartió suaves besos y algún que otro mordisco suave. Mikasa dejó salir un par de suspiros a la vez que presionaba los hombros de él. Sin poder evitarlo, arqueaba ligeramente su espalda mientras notaba como los besos dejados por aquel hombre le enviaban corrientes eléctricas desde su cuello hasta su sexo. Buscando un mayor contacto de su piel desnuda, Mikasa procedió a quitarle el pañuelo. Tarea que resultó imposible con aquellas patas de juguete. Enfadada por ser incapaz de realizar un acto tan sencillo como aquel, mordió con fuerza el pañuelo por el nudo y tiró de él hasta quitárselo. Levi, encantando por el comportamiento de ella, apretó con una mano su trasero, buscando una mayor fricción entre sus sexos. Con la otra mano, procedió a quitarle el pañuelo de la boca.

– Tsk. Te he dicho que no ensucies. Y mira lo que has hecho. Está lleno de tus babas. – Tiró aquella prenda hacia una mesita de noche. – Las mininas malas van al suelo. Así que, ¡baja! – Con un suave empujón, acompañado de otro tintineo, la dejó en el suelo entre sus piernas.

– Lo siento mucho amo Levi, nyan. – Dijo Mikasa poniendo aquellas patitas delante de su boca e intentado poner cara de arrepentimiento. – ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que me perdone, nyan?

Levi inspiró mientras pensaba en el castigo perfecto para aquella mocosa arrodillada delante de él. La cogió de los brazos para que los apoyara en sus piernas. Mientras Mikasa miraba el bulto de sus pantalones, él procedió a desabrocharlos. Primero el botón, luego la cremallera. Metió su mano dentro para sacarse el miembro erecto.

– ¡Amo Levi! Es usted muy grande. – Dijo ella abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Puedo jugar con ella, nyan? – Preguntó relamiéndose los labios.

– No. Límpiala. – Ordenó. Se la ofreció con la mano, descapullando la punta. – Y hazlo bien, o tendré que volverte a castigar.

– Claro, amo Levi. – Ronroneó. – Seré una buena gatita. Sólo para usted, nyan.

Mikasa puso sus dos manos en la base del miembro tirando de la piel para dejar el glande expuesto. Sujetándolo así, dio un suave lametón en la punta. Repitió la operación. Comenzó a pegar pequeños lametones alrededor de toda la punta. A Levi, más que gustarle lo que le hacía ella, le encantaba mirarla. Mirarla mientras tenía su pene entre sus manos y jugaba con él. Esa imagen de ella arrodillada, siendo tan sumisa, mientras lamía obedientemente su miembro, lo excitaba. Su sexo palpitaba entre las manos de ella, reclamando más atención. Notando como un calor agradable se expandía por su cuerpo, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. Mikasa sacó su lengua para lamer desde la base hasta la punta. Luego lo miró a los ojos y, cuando obtuvo el contacto visual deseado, engulló el miembro dentro de su boca. Levi apretó entre sus dedos los cabellos de ella, mientras notaba como el placer iba en aumento. La boca de ella era caliente y húmeda, con aquella lengua que no dejaba de moverse. Aquello sí que le gustaba. Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras sacaba e introducía su miembro una y otra vez. Tin tin, hacía el cascabel con cada movimiento. Mikasa notó cómo el líquido pre-seminal se mezclaba con su saliva. Usaba sus manos para subir y bajar la piel de aquel falo al ritmo de su boca. Sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de Levi, ella separó su boca húmeda del miembro que tenía bien sujeto. Un hilo de saliva quedaba entre ellos, así que ella lo succionó para luego lamerse los labios. El sexo de él palpitó. Levi tenía mucho calor y notaba como el placer se acumulaba en su erección. Vio como Mikasa abrió la boca, donde había acumulada saliva, y la dejó caer lentamente encima de su glande. Sin dejar de mirarlo, descendió para lamer su pene junto con aquel líquido. Aquella mujer sabía exactamente cómo volverlo loco. La agarró con más fuerza por pelo y le empujó la cabeza para que engullera más. Levi estaba tremendamente excitado. Mikasa conocía muy bien qué le gustaba a aquel hombre. La excitaba saber que era capaz de provocar esas reacciones en él. La mano de Levi le hacía mantener un ritmo más rápido. Él tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás mientras dejaba que los gemidos salieran de su boca. Tiraba del pelo de ella, controlándola, mientras el placer se iba acumulando. Con una sacudida, la apartó. Estaba al límite.

Jadeando, hizo que Mikasa recostara todo el torso contra la cama. Tenía el culo expuesto en el borde la cama y se apoyaba en sus rodillas, que tocaban el suelo. Estaba en una posición completamente sumisa. Casi a cuatro a patas. Levi acarició aquel precioso trasero bien firme. Enrolló en sus dedos la tira del tanga de Mikasa y tiró de él. Ella gimió. Él repitió aquello, provocando que la prenda de ropa se ensuciara del líquido de ella. Mordisqueó una nalga y ella dio un pequeño brinco seguido de un gemido. Deslizó la ropa interior por las suaves piernas de ella mientras contemplaba los labios húmedos de su sexo.

– Mira que eres sucia. – Él se había arrodillado detrás y, usando sus dedos, separó bien aquellos labios para observala. – No sólo me ensucias la ropa, sino que además manchas la tuya. – Pasó el pulgar por la vulva. Mikasa se retorció mientras tiraba de la sábana. – Mírate cómo estás: toda empapada, rosada y caliente. – Bajó su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de ella y la lamió. Ella respondió con un gemido de placer con el fin de incitarle a que reiterara el movimiento. Levi sonrió de pura satisfacción masculina. Ella iba tan necesitada. – ¿Quieres que te limpie el coñito con mi boca, gatita?

– Por favor. – Dijo ella. Él, satisfecho, volvió a deslizar su lengua contra aquellos labios. Mikasa suspiró de placer mientras se aferraba como podía a las sábanas.

Levi jugueteó un rato sólo para oírla gemir. Cada lengüetazo de aquel hombre aumentaba el calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Ella sentía cómo el placer se iba acumulando y él se moría de ganas de montársela. Ansiosa, Mikasa movía sus caderas contra él para que su lengua la tocara durante más rato. Sujetándola con las manos, apartó su cara para posicionarse encima de ella. Restregó su punta contra los labios calientes de aquel sexo femenino. Ella arqueó la espalda elevando su trasero. Ella lo necesitaba dentro ya mismo. Levi se acercó a su oído.

– Voy a follarte. – Mikasa tragó saliva ante las palabras de Levi. Sus paredes internas se contrajeron, notando como el placer se acumulaba en la base de su vientre. – Voy a follarte muy duro Mikasa.

Se incorporó y la penetró de una sola estocada hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Mikasa expulsó el aire con fuerza notando cómo todo su interior era invadido sin ningún tipo de compasión. Levi gruño al notar el interior de su mocosa tan estrecho y caliente. Tenía una vista magnífica desde su posición. Mikasa tenía la cabeza volteada con los labios rojos y separados. Veía parte de su espalda desnuda y el corsé que terminaba con un par de lazos negros al final. La cola de gato estaba apartada a un lado. Y, luego, ese precioso trasero donde tenía puestas las manos. Se retiró para volver a entrar. Se oyó un suave tintineo. Levi observó cómo su miembro entraba en la cálida abertura de ella. Esa vista le excitó.

Empezó a embestirla, notándola resbaladiza. Mikasa gemía cada vez que él entraba. Levi le agarraba de las caderas para penetrarla con fuerza. Y, acompañando cada movimiento, se oía el cascabel. Él gruñía con aquel vaivén placentero. Ella sentía cómo aquel falo duro y caliente salía y entraba, cómo sus paredes lo envolvían y lo apretaban, cómo el calor se expandía por su cuerpo y un cosquilleo se acumulaba, queriendo estallar. Era incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. El ritmo incrementaba por momentos. Cada vez más rápido, más duro, más adentro. Levi notaba el placer acumulándose a lo largo de su sexo, concentrándose en la punta. Ella estaba empapada y él se podía mover con total libertad. Mikasa arqueaba su espalda mientras gemía. Levi se enterró con más fuerza en el cuerpo de ella, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más.

Ella lo llamó por su nombre. Su liberación estaba cerca. Levi la agarró con fuerza de las caderas, enterrando la yema de los dedos y las uñas. La penetró con varias estocadas rápidas y profundas. Mikasa sintió cómo el cúmulo de placer contenido estallaba, liberándose con un orgasmo. El calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo, sus paredes se contrajeron con fuerza envolviendo al miembro que tenía en su interior y gritó de auténtico placer. Levi notó cada uno de los espasmos de ella. Oyó su grito, que lo excitó de sobremanera. Aceleró el ritmo buscando su propio placer. Sentía todo un cosquilleo en la punta que anticipaba su orgasmo. La vagina húmeda de Mikasa lo recibía mientras él continuaba enterrándose en ella. Y, entonces, no pudo más. Estalló, descargando toda su esencia dentro de ella, jadeando.

Mikasa estaba agotada. La semilla caliente la llenaba por dentro. Levi dejó de apoyar sus manos en el trasero de la minina y se tumbó en la espalda de ella. Tenía la sensación que no le quedaban energías para nada. Ambos estaban satisfechos.

Pasaron unos minutos. Ella fue la primera en moverse. Ahora se daba cuenta de que le dolían las rodillas. Por su lado, él se estaba durmiendo y no entendía porqué la mocosa quería moverse. Se estaba muy bien encima de ella. Mikasa volvió a removerse y, en vista de que aquel hombre parecía ignorarla, habló.

– Me duelen las rodillas y quiero limpiarme. ¿Te importa quitarte de encima? Pesas un rato, ¿sabes?

– Tsk. Voy.

Levi se retiró de su interior y se sentó en el suelo. Mikasa se dirigió al baño para limpiarse. Él se pasó las manos por el pelo. Aún estaba vestido, así que procedió a desvestirse. Una vez desnudo también se dirigió al baño a limpiarse. Se encontró con una mujer en las mismas condiciones que él: sin ningún tipo de corsé o accesorio gatuno. Ella se acercó, depositó un suave beso en sus labios y se dirigió a la cama. Mikasa se metió entre las sabanas buscando calor. Se sentía tan feliz y satisfecha. Y muerta de sueño. Apenas un minuto más tarde la cama se hundió bajo el peso de su hombre. Levi besó con suavidad uno de los hombros de ella mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Ella se giró para encararlo y acurrucarse contra él.

– ¿Te ha gustado, verdad? – Mikasa depositó un par de besos en la curva de su cuello.

– Mucho. – Suspiró cansado y demasiado satisfecho. – ¿De dónde has sacado esa brillante idea? – Levi la olfateó. Olía a sexo, a sudor y a ella.

– Bueno… es que te gustan los gatos ¿no? Además, pareces uno. Eres solitario y arisco. Pero cuando se te dan unos mimitos, ronroneas. – Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en Levi ronroneando.

– Yo no ronroneo. – Levi la besó en la frente. – Tú sí que ronroneabas y hacías miau. – Rió con un deje de burla.

– ¡Eh! – Mikasa se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos y lo tumbó de espaldas. – Si he hecho esto es porque imaginaba que te gustaría. Te encanta ser el macho alfa, el macho dominante. Y, discúlpeme usted, pero creo que le ha encantado. – Dijo con absoluta satisfacción femenina al saber que su jueguecito lo había complacido. Luego lo besó en los labios. – Además, los gatos no hacen miau, sino nyan. – Le acarició el cuello y luego los pectorales. – Y a ti te encanta que te haga mimitos.

– A ti también te encanta que te mime. – La atrapó para tumbarla encima de él. Le acarició la espalda. Levi sonrió. – Te amo, mi preciosa minina. – Mikasa sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

– Yo también te quiero, Levi. – Susurró mientras sus alientos se mezclaban.

Los ojos de Levi chispearon de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. Le encantaba oírlas. Saberse correspondido. Saberse amado. Porque aquella mujer lo había conquistado, lo había vuelto adicto a ella y lo había salvado de la soledad. Por eso Levi adoraba aquella mocosa de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí está mi segundo one-shot de esta pareja. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. Cualquier opinión será bien recibida! /**

**Besos!**


End file.
